ben10omniversefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
And Then There Were Ten (Chris 10)
And Then There Were Ten (Chris 10) is the first episode of Chris 10: The Original Series. Story In a house, a 10 year old is seen playing WWE All Stars on Xbox. Kid: Chris Tennyson takes the lead score and...Attitude Adjustment, he picks up the... Suddenly, a watch comes out of the TV. Chris: Whoa, is this a gift for my acheivement? The watch flies onto his left wrist. Chris: Wow, this is a cool watch, but it doesn't tell time, maybe this button activates the battery, making the clock appear. Chris presses the button, and a hologram appears (Beetle Juiced), ignores it and pushes it down. He is Beetle Juiced now. Beetle Juiced: Ah, I'm a bug! Wait, I don't feel different, let's see what I can do. Beetle Juiced rolls around on the ground, and takes a pillow and eats it. Beetle Juiced: Yummy. Beetle Juiced spits it out the window. Beetle Juiced: So that's my power. Beetle Juiced turns back into Chris. Chris: I can't wait to use other guys. Maybe that bug guy again. Voice: Chrissy, lunch! Chris: Oh man, I forgot about mom. I gotta hide the watch. Chris grabs a green hoodie and puts it on. Chris: Good thing it's November. Chris walks in the kitchen, and sees three grilled cheese sandwiches on the table. Chris: 3? Sandra: Carl's coming home. Chris: Dad's coming home? Yes! Chris jumps up, and the hoodie falls off. Revealing the Omnitrix. Sandra: Christopher, what is that on your wrist? Chris: It...came from the mail? Sandra: ...Ok. Want some water? Chris: Yeah. Chris cuts up his grilled cheese and eats it up. Then a voice calls "I'm home!". Chris: Dad! Carl: It's nice to see you guys again. I got presents. Chris: Sweet! Carl: For Sandra, I got you a Nook HD. Sandra: Thank you honey. Sandra and Carl kiss. Chris: I just threw up a little in my mouth. Carl: And for Chris...I got you the WWE 2K14 video game. Chris: What?!? That game doesn't come out for a year. Carl: It spent me 10.00. Sandra: Everything in South Dakota is 10.00. Chris: Thank you dad, can I go to the park and gloat to all my friends? Carl: Yes, but be back before dinner. Chris: Yes, thank you. Carl: Your welcome. Chris runs down to the park, but an army of knights block him. Knights: Halt! You shall not pass. Chris: Well, I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Chris transforms again, and he turns into a lego alien, he is Block Buster. Block Buster: Oh yeah! Block Buster transforms his hands into hammers. Knights: We are not scared. Block Buster: Boo. The knights run away, and Block Buster reverts.Knights: Aah! Chris: So I guess the writer is going to end the episode now. Me: Sorry, I'm going on vacation in a few weeks, plus I have to end this episode sometime. THE END! Category:Awesome stuffs Category:Episodes Category:Skunk's stuff